


Wifey Material

by orphan_account



Series: Ney/Cris/Leo [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Swearing, but like fluff, celebration, dressing up mentioned, panties mentioned, party time, yessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano and Leo decide Neymar is young and allow him some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like zorro from Dora the Explorer cause I'm like tripping lol

"I like your suit" Neymar's grin grew at the comment, looking down to dust his _very_ expensive white suit; worth every penny. 

"yeah, Ney" 

Ney smiled at both of the men in front of him "Thanks, I...well, I took both your advices" Leo shot a look at Cristiano who was already looking at him "which one?" Cristiano laughed a little and so did Leo because with age comes wisdom, right? 

"you guys aren't _that_ wise" Neymar's eyes were playful but his smile was daring "what are you talking about, I'm _Thirty-One_ " Cristiano was pointing a finger at himself with his eyebrows raised and this really annoying knowing look on his face. Neymar wanted to swipe it off. 

"Cris you're not-" Leo was starting to talk when Neymar cut him off "You both said I look good in white..so, here I am" Cristiano's grin grew even more so and Leo just smiled shaking his head "you do know we both meant that for different reasons right?" Cristiano raised an eyebrow at Leo then left it up for Neymar "Don't worry Leo, I won't take your baby boy from you" Cristiano turned to look at the Argentina smugly and Leo was staring back with the same amount of arrogance. 

"I don't care, as long as neither of you meant it as in me in a white dress" Cristiano and Leo stared at each other with wide eyes and confused feelings before turning to look at Neymar who looked as calm as ever "Ney, what?" because honestly, what?? "I mean you guys have made me wear panties -from lace to silk-, those weird things that made me have a waist? I don't know and," he turned to Cristiano "you made me wear a veil with cheap lingerie" Cristiano's eyes were dark and Leo's too but they both started laughing anyways.

"It was a corset" Neymar rolled his eyes at Leo, which earns a laugh from both the men. Like always, they contage Neymar with their laughs. 

"fuck, we're weird" Neymar breaths out "don't feel bad Ney, I've made Leo do things to" Cristiano doesn't have to look at Leo to know the other's got a deadly stare on him, he can feel it. "like what?" Cristiano moves closer to Neymar running his fingers through the vest then he grabbed the rim of the blazer and buttoned it "Don't worry about that now, some other day, yeah?" he dusts off his shoulders and the front before leaning in to place a kiss on his neck "go celebrate with your friends tonight" Cristiano steps back to let Leo step in front of Neymar.

He reaches up to straighten out his bowtie before smiling up at the Brazilian who is wearing the same smile.

"Have fun tonight Ney, you have our permission" Neymar's eyes open and they're too bright for Leo's liking, yet all he does is smile even wider at the Brazilian until Cristiano coughs behind them to get their attention "Fucking is allowed as long as you're the one doing it, no one," and now he's next to Leo " _not anyone_ gets to touch _our_ cute ass" and Neymar's still wearing the excited child look but now he's nodding his head rapidly "I know, Cris" Cristiano smiled and so did Leo before they both took a turn to kiss Neymar on the cheek.

Cheekily Neymar turned his head so that he'd get them on his mouth instead. 

"what about you Cris?" 

"Don't worry, Ney, I'll make sure he celebrates correctly"

"And of course you'll owe me my present, you did get me something, baby?"

Neymar blushed but then it turned to smirk and a wink before he walked out; hugging both men.


	2. wifey(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the hot you spit your game to...I'm the wifey type you give your last name to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((There's actually a difference between wifey and wife, being a wifey is like the upgrade from the side piece but it's not the Wife.)))

Leo didn't really have anything special planned for Cristiano, while Neymar was out celebrating with his friends that were more his age. 

He made some _Arroz con leche_ because Cristiano and Neymar enjoyed it a lot while Cristiano watched TV or played on his phone. 

Cristiano nor Leo really understood snapchat but Neymar had told them that they had to , _"for me"_ he had said. So Cristiano had paid attention to Neymar as he explained to him how to use the app with the ghost on it; told him how to add people and how to send snapchats.

- _"listen carefully to this part Cris, you too Leo, If for some reasons you all want to send nudes DO NOT. I repeat (he turned to look at both Leo and Cristiano) DO NOT, press this button._

This button means add it to story which means everyone that has you added on their snaps will see it and I don't want anyone see my man's junk, cool? all right...understood? ok"-

"Smile, It's for our Prince" he had the phone looking at Leo and Leo, sweet Leo, like always did as told. He shot a huge grin at the camera while he twirled the wooden spoon and leaned over the pot covering it with his other arm so that it wouldn't be seen for the camera "It's a surprise, Cris!" the video was cut off at the beginning of the chuckle Cristiano let out. 

He sent it to Neymar then went back to take another video "what is it?" Leo looked at him then at the camera on the phone and rose an eyebrow "come on, Leo," there was a hint of a smile forming on Leo's lips as Cristiano continued "I'm not recording..." Leo winked and just as he was about to show what he was hiding the video stopped recording.

"Damn"

Leo laughed out loud at that then he put the lid over the pot and walked over to where Cristiano was on the single couch. 

Sitting on his lap he wiggled his butt a little to get himself comfortable, Cristiano, now used to it just grabbed his hip with his free hand while he switched the camera to the front one so they could take a picture with Leo on top of him.

"quit. You'll make him come home early"

Cristiano sent it to Neymar nonetheless "isn't that what we want?" he put the phone down, stretching a bit to reach the coffee color table in the middle of the couches. 

  
Lionel just smiled at him without turning to look back at him "Amor, you made me get those couches over there" Lionel just leaned back even more on Cristiano's chest "Neymar will come home to find me dead and breathless" Cristiano chuckled but still wrapped his arms tight around Leo, cuddling him closer "if you're dead you're breathless so I didn't understand your point" Leo smiled smugly without turning back to let Cristiano see it.

"Shut up"

Leo laughed harder when Cristiano tightened his arms even more so to try and get the Argentine to stop but it seemed helpless causing the Argentine to laugh even harder.

They stood awake for some hours to wait for Neymar but throughout the night Leo fell asleep on Cristiano's lap while Cristiano rested his head on top of the Argentine's; whom was snoring lightly. Neither of them noticed when they fell asleep or the time but it wasn't like they slept for long.

A loud beeping noise startled them both out of their nap on the couch. 

"puta" Leo came into his senses first running to the kitchen while Cristiano followed on instinct. 

OH MY GOD, LEO I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE! LEO PLEASE!!!" Cristiano wailed like a child by the door frame watching Leo with wide eyes as the Argentine turned the stove off and put the pot in the sink without turning the water on because that would cause more smoke.

"SHUT UP CRISTIANO! GO SHUT THAT SHIT OFF" Cristiano was shaking and maybe Leo should be more considerate about Cristiano's fear of being burnt alive but there was no fire and Cristiano was a drama queen.

Plus that beeping was making him more scared than he wanted to be.

What if the Firefighters show up? Seeing Cristiano and Leo in the same house with burnt Arroz con Leche. Hell no. Leo made a sprint to all the windows and the back door opening them with shaking fingers. 

As soon as he turns around he sees Cristiano is running towards him with open arms and a worry look, it really shouldn't but it does remind him of a child running from the 'monsters' in his room. 

He cracks a smile taking in Cristiano, tucking him under his chin which is awkward because of the height difference but this wasn't the first time so Cristiano's use to it and so is Leo.

He would love to speak but he can't, the whole thing wasn't as scary as they make it seem but at the same time it was. 

Leo's soothing his hands down Cristiano's back and rubbing the back of his neck and head trying to calm both the Portuguese and himself. Leo fucked up, so bad. How could he be so irresponsible?

He couldn't wait to tell his mom so she can give him an earful.

"Leo?" Cristiano sounded so small compared to the way it had sounded when they were on the couch, _before_ Leo fucked up. 

"si?" he laughed breathlessly in Leo's chest, looking up "am I that big of a distraction?..." he raised an eyebrow and smirked "because I'm gorgeous, I know, but I made you almost burn the house down"

Leo smiled at his big goofball of a boyfriend because he knew Cristiano's heart must be threatening to pop out of his chest, knows how terrified the Portuguese was but he's acting like this for Leo.

The Argentine wanted to do many things right then but he settled for cradling Cristiano's face instead and placing a kiss to his nose, forehead, each cheek and finally, fucking finally, his lips. 

At the feel of Leo's lips against his Cristiano literally melted, like physically let his knees buckle and that got a laugh out of Leo who then got a laugh out of Cristiano.

"Now what's going to be our present?" our meaning him and Neymar "I'll think of something, don't worry" his voice didn't sound sexy. Actually, anything but, instead it sounded soft and sweet but the 'somethings' Leo was referring to weren't soft; maybe sweet but definitely not soft. 

"está bien, I'll be patient" 

They stared at each other for a while after that but the moment was broken when Cristiano's eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline -which wasn't near so that's saying something-. He ran to where he left his phone on the table earlier and dashed towards it. 

He had his phone directed at Leo when he returned "Leo burnt the house príncipe!" it made Lionel place his hands on his hips with a frown on his lips but his eyes were playful "shut up, I didn't" Cristiano laughed even harder.

He sent that video to Neymar.

Then when he was about to send a picture of the pot with the dried milk and burnt rice Lionel shrieked "No! You can't-" he snatched the phone out of Cristiano's hands placed it inside the sleeves of his long shirt "Leo, cielo, the _arroz con leche_ is burnt" Cristiano spoke, a smile playing on his lips "there is no surprise" and that cause Leo to frown. 

Great, add more to his fuck up. 

"but you have a better surprise, you said so yourself" he tried to comfort him while he smooth the frowns in Leo's forehead out "I love that you tried and I'm sure Neymar does too" as he said that he tugged the phone out of Leo's sleeve and snapped a pic of him kissing Leo's forehead captioned he tried then he send it to Neymar. 

It was past midnight and Leo's eyes were getting puffy and red with every rub from his hands. He was trying to keep the open but when Cristiano tried to pull him to their king size bed Leo whine cuddling deeper into him on the couch that was big enough to fit all three of them whenever Neymar joined them -the reason why they bought it. 

"we have to wait for Ney" Cristiano kissed the crown of his head while he patted some stubborn strands down "Leo, I doubt he's coming home anytime soon," he still had his mouth pressed to Leo's head so his words were muffled "we'll wait for him in the bedroom, his favorite spot" Leo chuckled waiting for Cristiano to drag him to their destination.

They made it to the bed, Leo in his sweats and Cristiano in his CR7 underwear cuddled close when he remembered about the doors and the window "fuck, nothing is locked" Leo groaned but Cristiano still got up from the warm cocoon of blankets and pillows Leo had built. 

When he returned he had closed all doors and windows and turned all lights off except for the one's that led the way to their room so that Neymar could see where he was going and didn't jam his toes into the wall again. 

Cristiano was the first to wake up, like most of the time and he remembers falling asleep with Leo spooned to his chest but now there's a skinny body sprawled in-between him and Leo. 

The arm that Cristiano had extended for Leo's head the night before was now being used by this new mohawk head and because of it Cristiano's arm had gone numb expect for his hand in which he was twirling some of the few strands of hairs from Leo's head that he could reach.

He looked over to see Leo with his back turned but his ass was out touching Neymar's hip, Cristiano couldn't help but smile at the argentine adorably cuddled up in the blankets. 

He glanced down to where Lionel's butt was covered with the blanket but it was still visibly touching Neymar. He looked over at Neymar, the boy had no pants on and his underwear was so low, like he tried slipping it off but couldn't, Cristiano smiled at the thought then he looked higher, tracing his eyes upwards on Neymar's body.

The Brazilian's entire torso was naked except the shirt he had been wearing the night before was still on, except he only had one sleeve off. He still had it around one sleeve and past his neck, as if he had given up once he got one arm out of a sleeve. 

Cristiano chuckled a little, muffling it by leaning into the -greasy with too much gel- hair. From that new position he kept tracing his eyes to his face, he stopped when he noticed something brownish but also purple peaking from the collar of his t-shirt but he decided _later_.

He looked at Neymar's face intently from his mouth, to his eyes, to his nose, to his wrinkleless forehead and then back to his pouty lips again.

The Brazilian always pouted his lips when he slept, only him and Lionel knew this -and maybe Neymar's family- but only him and Leo get to see it all the time. 

Smiling Cristiano reaches his free hand out to Neymar's lips, with his index finger he pulled the bottom lip slightly down then letting it bounce up on it's own; he did that continuously making a weird wet sound with Neymar's bottom lip.

After a couple more fun Neymar finally woke up, with his pout still on, he groaned swatting Cristiano's hand away from his lip. 

Cristiano laughed and kissed Neymar's temple whispering "Bom dia" so that it wouldn't wake Leo. Neymar just smiled up at him, without opening his eyes he puckered his lips for a kiss to which Cristiano complied gladly to, he gave him a small and quick peck then he moved down his jaw.

Wanting to go down to his neck where he had seen a mark earlier but the angle was to complicated.

Neymar whined when felt nothing on his skin so he opened his eyes to find Cristiano looking at him. The Portuguese born man smiled at him before leaning back down with his hand framing Neymar's jaw to angle him better into the kiss. 

They laid like that, just kissing lazily one of them adding tongue from time to time and it wasn't until Leo woke because Neymar accidentally kicked him that they stopped.

"Sorry, Leo" 

Neymar's voice was groggy and squeaky at the same time when he spoke for the first time but Leo just rolled his eyes snuggling deeper into the blankets. It made both Cristiano and Neymar laugh because Leo never woke up early when he could be sleeping. _Never_.

Morning Sex was never up for discussion when it came to Lionel. 

Of course that didn't mean they couldn't have their own fun. 

With his neck turned in a way to look over at Leo, Neymar's neck was fully exposed to Cristiano and so was the agonizing bruise on the long neck. 

  
Leaning down enough to reach it Cristiano laid an open mouth kiss over it, licking it until he got to sucking a bigger and clearer to see bruise to cover that one. He didn't say anything about it to Neymar, just growled low "this isn't even _the_ spot" and with one final kiss on it he moved back up to Neymar's mouth.

The kiss wasn't lazy anymore, there was heat with Cristiano dominating it, guiding the kiss into to a makeout session. Biting down hard on Neymar's bottom lip whenever the other would try to fight him for dominance. 

He would bite until Neymar reluctantly backed down and settled for what he was getting, which wasn't bad but still...it turned Neymar on to know he was the one controlling the bigger man.

Somewhere in between their kisses Neymar managed to get his shirt off completely -landing above Leo's head- and his Boxer shorts down enough to let his boner out, Cristiano also following his lead pushed his underwear down, past his thighs. 

Neymar rolled over, laying half on Cristiano's body; Their boners rubbing on the other's thigh. The Brazilian was the first to start grinding desperately down on Cristiano's hard thigh "porra" he drawled out with a moan to accompany the word.

The arm that had been under Neymar's head earlier was now drapped over Neymar's back, his hand going over all the way to Neymar's hip resting it loosely there. Even though Neymar's thigh was kind of rubbing Cristiano's dick it still hardly gave him any relief, but he still didn't mind. 

The feel of Neymar's gasping breaths against his neck and the hand that was gripping his bicep too tightly and the arch he could feel under his wrist was all enough, more than enough, to Cristiano. 

More than enough to have the young Brazilian come undone with hardly any effort. Having Neymar like this was why Cristiano was smiling in Neymar's greasy hair, leaving kisses on it as he let Neymar try and reach his climax.

"is my baby cumming anytime soon?" Neymar nodded frantically in Cristiano's neck "do it, cum on me príncipe" biting down on Cristiano's collar bone -like earlier- he rubbed his dick shamelessly until he came down from his thigh. Pulling back to see Cristiano smiling at him so fondly made Neymar's heart leap; leap, it's what he did. 

The action made Cristiano laugh into the kiss but he kissed the Brazilian nonetheless. Pulling back from the kiss Neymar stared down at Cristiano with a grin on his face, he grinded his hips making Cristiano throw his head back. Biting on his lips to cover his sounds enough to not wake the still sleeping Argentine.

Neymar continued grinding himself down on Cristiano until the Portuguese bit his bottom lip while he kissed him, he groaned cumming on both his and Neymar's abdomen. 

Like most times he shivered and his thighs kept flexing on their own until he calmed down from his orgasm. He was greeted by a self-satisfied Neymar when he opened his eyes, lifting his head from the pillow underneath him he started placing kisses all over Neymar's face. The giggling from the Brazilian didn't stop until Cristiano stopped kissing his face. 

"ew" 

Cristiano, too, looked down to see their torsos with dried up cum and yes _ew_ indeed it was. Before either of them could get a word out they he heard mumbling coming from the other side, slowly, they turned their heads to look at Leo who was still with his eyes closed and had curled himself deeper into the blankets. 

Delicately rolling Neymar off of him they both leaned over to Leo, who had the arm that was covered in a sleeve of art at their access. Cristiano got the end closer to Leo's bicep while Neymar grabbed the one closer to his hand/wrist. 

Sucking, Kissing and Licking at all the empty spots between the ink on Leo's arm. Opening his eyes Leo smiled softly at the both men, whom didn't notice his awakening, they were sucking on his skin; One of them harder then other.

Trailing his eyes over Neymar he noticed that the other was in complete nudity with a dark bruise on his neck, near his collar bone, _that's not his spot_ and he had to remember to ask about that later. 

Thinking that Cristiano probably had seen it already he looked over at Cristiano. He had a pool of cum in his belly button, so he looked over at Neymar again and then he saw some white dried liquid near his pubic hair.

With his eyebrows raised he groaned, because of course, of fucking course he'd miss his two sexy men having fun because of his lazy ass. 

As if sensing it Neymar arose from kissing Leo's now covered in hickeys arms "morning" Leo closed his eyes briefly before opening them then closing them again when he felt the Brazilian kissing him. 

Neymar moved over to one of the corners of Leo's mouth then he felt Cristiano's lips on the other side; getting to kiss both of them.

Leo was asleep again when they came out of the bath, now fully showered. Neymar was wearing one of Cristiano's shirts, the long sleeves were way past his hands and the bottom hem covered his crotch. 

Cristiano was also wearing one of his own shirts but unlike Neymar he was wearing Nike instead of adidas sweatpants.

They decided on leaving him there, on the middle of the bed, blankets basically drowning him but the Argentine seemed content. A quick peck on his cheek from both of them then they left the Argentine to continue his restful slumber. 

They were seated on the couch that was bought for the three of them to fit; Cristiano has his legs extended out in front him, his left ankle resting over his right one, looking more 'adult' like. 

He had Neymar's back warmth radiating off onto the side of his chest with his knees bent on the couch. Cristiano was watching some new show, the one Kun recommended - _bugged_ \- them to watch. 

Neymar was glued to his phone although he would throw some comments out from time to time _Ooo He's cute_ or _He can lay me over his laps any day, dayum daddy_ ; Cristiano would either laugh or growl.

_come on, Leo..._ Neymar smiled at the chuckle from Cristiano in the video playing on his phone _Leo burnt the house príncipe!"..."shut up"_ Cristiano was peeking at the screen watching the stories he had sent to Neymar the night before. 

Neymar smiled up at Cristiano once the stories were over "wilder night than mine" Neymar could feel Cristiano's chest moving from his laugh behind his back.

"I want to know what you did last night" there was humour in his voice but it still made a shiver travel up Neymar's spine "well, I'll tell you what I remember of it..." and he laughed his loud beautiful laugh.

"later though, I have to go tell Leo something" Neymar got up from his very comfortable spot "be right back".  


Leo was making the bed letting out a few groans as he did, when Neymar walked in "help me, go straighten the other side out" Neymar did so without a complaint then he watched as Leo arranged the decorative pillows they had. 

"Gracias" Neymar whispered shyly, wrapping his arms from behind Leo "for what, the bed? I do this all the time..." Neymar chuckled "não, for the _arroz con leche_ " Leo was confused at first but then everything clicked and he knew he was probably as red as the rug in their room.

Still, he didn't answer Neymar, he just let out a groan about to open his mouth but Neymar gave him a peck and sweet smile before he dashed out of the room yelling back "thank you for the bed too!".

Smiling he reached up to touch his own lips where Ney's had been a few second earlier. 

 

  
When Neymar returned they went back to their previous sitting position. They could both hear Leo in the kitchen and -apart from Neymar- Cristiano would have helped the Argentine with whatever he was doing, 

but whenever they were all three together like this Leo would tell Cristiano that one of them had to always be with Neymar -mostly because it was rare to have the Brazilian at home- so he sat back and tightened his hold on Neymar, letting the Brazilian decide what to watch.

"I'm coming in, you two better not be watching porn" Leo's voice could be heard from the small space between the living room and the kitchen "ugh" Neymar giggled because what Leo meant by porn was Games of thrones. 

When they saw Leo coming in with two mugs on his hand and the most delicious smell filled their noses they both sat up. The Argentine smiling shyly at them hands the mugs to them.

"here you go" 

"Is this our present?" leo nods with a grin "it's the best gift I've ever received" Cristiano continues with a mouthful of arroz con leche in his mouth -that earns him a scowl from Leo- "what about you príncipe?" Neymar looks up at Cristiano whipping his mouth with the back of his -Cristiano's- shirt's sleeve then he speaks up at Leo "more?" with the best puppy dog eyes he can manage to pull in order to convince Leo into give him more. 

Cristiano starts laughing placing a kiss on Neymar's head "I think he agrees" and Neymar nods his head a little when Cristiano pulls back. Watching the scene unfold in front of him makes Leo's heart flutter. 

The Argentine ends up giving Neymar a bowl and getting a cup for himself ;both of them full of Arroz con Leche. 

"I'm not watching porn" 

Neymar giggled, Cristiano snorted and Leo scoffed at both of them. 

Deciding to watch some show on Netflix about a family that was all grown up...Leo seemed to like it. If his laughter was anything to go by. 

 

They were all cuddled up when Neymar spoke up "ca-?" Cristiano groaned and Leo sighed "Ney, baby, you've had 3 bowls already" 

"..." 

"...." 

"....but" Cristiano clasped his hand over Neymar's before he could continue "shhh príncipe" 

Neymar didn't _shhh_ instead he kept mumbling with Cristiano's hand over his mouth _it's so good_. 

 

Leo ended up getting up and giving Neymar the last of the Arroz on leche that was left on the pot. Neymar's eyes whined like a child's when he saw Leo coming in with the pot in one hand and a -bigger than the one he had earlier- wooden spoon on the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long!
> 
> (Ney is wearing adidas bc they are leo's sweatpants that are too big, length wise, so ney wears them instead)

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, I know this isn't big or anything and most likely not what anyone expected but I just wanted to get this off my mind.


End file.
